Dis oui
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: TwoShot HarryGinny. Harry angoise à propos du cadeua qu'il va donner à Gonny pour son anniversaire. Mais que va répondre la jolie rousse ? POV de Harry. Venez lire ! Suite en ligne.
1. Dis oui

**Dis oui…**

Voila trois ans que j'ai vaincu Voldemort, juste à ma sortie de Poudlard. Nous avons maintenant vingt et un ans, cela fait un peu plus de deux ans que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble. J'avais mis fin à notre relation à la mort de Dumbledore, j'en ai souffert, mais pas autant que toi. Te présenter mes excuses, je l'ai déjà fais. Mais le passé ne compte plus, seul le présent.

Tous les moments que je passe avec toi sont les meilleurs de ma vie, je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi. J'ai essayé pourtant, pendant trop longtemps. Je suis revenu après, et tu m'avais attendu, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je me dis souvent que j'ai de la chance d'être avec toi, j'en ai conscience. Tu aurais pu m'oublier, je t'en ai donné l'occasion, mais tu ne l'as pas fais. Tout a changé, nous pouvons nous projeter dans le futur, faire des projets, plus rien ne nous menace.

Nous sommes jeunes encore, je le sais, mais ce détail ne me fera pas changé d'avis. Tu es mon ange, la femme de ma vie. Mon âme sœur, ma demie. Mon autre moi, je sais tout cela, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps, je te connais comme personne, tout comme toi. Beaucoup disent que nous sommes fais l'un pour l'autre. Je n'en doute pas, mais toi ?

La journée est douce, le soleil se couche à l'horizon, colorant le ciel d'une jolie teinte rouge, mais pas aussi belle que ton visage dans cette lumière dorée, éblouissante même par moments.

Comment ais-je fais pour me passer de toi si longtemps ? Comment ais-je fais pour ne pas me faire étrangler par ton frère en te faisant ainsi souffrir ? Comment ais-je fais pour survivre ? Seule à cette question je peux répondre, tu es ma raison de vivre, de me battre.

Tu ne te doutes pas de se que je prépare, tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis perdu dans mes pensées depuis ce matin, pourtant tu m'as posé la question plus d'une fois. Tu ne sauras pourtant pas tout de suite, seulement demain.

Demain, oui. Cela fait déjà deux mois que j'y pense, que je cherche ce que je pourrai t'offrir. C'est un jour spécial pour toi, tu vas avoir tes vingt ans, et je veux marquer cet évènement. Il est important pour toi, et tu l'es pour moi. J'ai désormais ton cadeau, le plus précieux pour moi.

Ton frère le sait déjà, ainsi que sa petite amie, Hermione. Il n'est pas contre, seule sa bénédiction comptait pour moi, il est mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas imaginer te demander cela sans qu'il ne le sache avant, cela aurait été trahir la confiance qu'il met en moi en te laissant avec moi. Ron me ferait la tête à vie s'il t'arrivait quoi que se soit.

Merlin que j'angoisse ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu me l'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises, mais les mots que je vais prononcer devant toi dans quelques heures ne sont pas simples. Ils changeront ma vie, notre vie. Tout dépendra de ce que tu me diras après. Je ne fais qu'espérer pour le moment.

Je t'ai toujours tout dis, jamais je ne t'ai caché quelque chose. Tu savais toujours ce à quoi je pensais, tout le temps. Mais pas en ce moment. Pourtant je donnerai n'importe quoi pour t'en parler, mais je veux garder la surprise, faire de tes vingt ans un jour inoubliable.

J'ai passé ma nuit à guetter ta respiration, comme si elle était mon souffle de vie. J'aime t'entendre respirer, tranquillement, je sais toujours quand tu dors. Mais cette nuit là, mes pensées divaguèrent, jusqu'à m'en donner mal à la tête. Tu ne peux pas imaginer mon soulagement en voyant le soleil se lever.

Toute ta famille sera présente. Ta mère a toujours aimé avoir du monde, je me souviens encore du mariage de ton frère, Bill, avec Fleur. La fête avait été magnifique, ta mère s'était surpassée, ce jour-là. Mais cela ne faisait que me stresser d'avantage. Que diraient-ils ? Comment allaient réagir tes parents ?

Les heures restantes passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. La distribution des cadeaux arriva rapidement, personne ne se cachaient pour montrer qu'ils étaient étonnés de me voir sans cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma petite amie, toi la première. Si vous saviez…

Je te vis lever un sourcil quand je me leva pour me mettre face à toi. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent discrètement, tandis que les autres personnes présentes se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Je n'ai jamais aimait les discours, mais pour toi je ferai mon possible.

Au fil de mes paroles tes yeux s'embuent, les larmes mouillent ton doux visage. Les mots me semblent futiles, inutiles, seule la dernière phrase me parut importante :

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je t'en pris, dis oui…


	2. Oui

**Oui…**

… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je ne crois pas ce que je viens de t'entendre prononcer. Pourtant, tu présentes devant moi un écrin de velours rouge, ouvert sur une magnifique bague digne d'un compte de fée. En or, sertie d'un diamant en cœur, elle me semble tout simplement irréelle, comme cette question que tu viens de me poser, qui résonne encore dans ma tête.

Tout au long de ton discours, je n'ai pu empêcher mes larmes de couler. De joie ? De surprise ? Je ne sais pas. Les invités autour de nous ne bougent pas, ne parlent pas, je l'entends plus que je le vois. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être dans le même monde qu'eux, mais seulement avec toi, juste toi et moi…

J'aperçois tout de même ma mère, nous regardant les larmes aux yeux, ainsi que le reste de ma famille, réunie pour fêter mes vingt ans, tous les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Ron, lui, est blanc comme un linge, tenant par la main Hermione, souriante à travers ses larmes.

Et puis je te vois toi, devant moi, à genou. Tes beaux yeux verts me fixent, attendant ma réponse. Je t'aime tant, tu ne peux pas savoir, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre pour toujours, lorsque tu m'as dit que nous ne pouvions plus être ensemble, à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, il y a près de quatre ans…

Je te voix encore revenir, des mois plus tard, couvert de sang et en piteux état, venant de battre Voldemort dans un combat sans pareil, d'après les dires de Fred et Georges, présents à tes cotés ce jour-là.

Et je te vois venir vers moi, deux mois après ton retour, pour me dire que tu n'as jamais cesser de m'aimer, qu'il ne tient qu'à moi que nous continuions ensemble, ce que j'ai tout de suite accepté, attendant ce moment depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps pour moi…

Comment ais-je fais pour vivre sans toi depuis si longtemps ? Comment ais-je fais pour supporter cela, moi à Poudlard et toi l'on ne sait où ? Je vivais sans relâche dans l'espoir que tu reviennes vers moi, victorieux, le plus vite possible. Victorieux, oui, car je savais que tu ne reviendrais pas sans l'avoir battu, et il était pour moi impensable que se soit toi qui perde.

Nous avons fini par vivre ensemble deux ans, au Terrier, les plus belles années de ma courte vie. Tu étais attentif au moindre de mes souhaits, inquiet pour la plus infime pâleur. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu es l'homme parfais, que toutes les femmes aimeraient avoir pour elle, car c'est ce que tu es, parfais.

Les secondes passent, les invités retiennent leurs souffles, tout comme toi, attendant mes prochaines paroles comment l'on attendrait un évènement miraculeux. Mais j'ai besoin d'encore quelques secondes pour repenser à tout cela, repenser à nous, à tous ce que nous avons vécu, ensemble la plupart du temps, ou chacun de notre coté.

Juste repenser, car je sais qu'au plus profond de moi, mon coeur a déjà répondu à ta demande, à la seconde même où tu la posé, sans se poser la moindre question, naturellement. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, depuis que je suis toute petite, dans mes rêves les plus fou. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'ils se réaliseraient un jour.

Tu es essentiel à mon bonheur, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi, à mes cotés, tous les jours. J'ai besoin de te voir, de te parler, pour me dire que tout cela n'est pas un rêve, que la terreur amené par Voldemort n'existe plus, que tu es là pour moi, juste pour moi…

- Oui…

Je m'entends prononcer ses paroles sans même en prendre conscience, tandis que les invités pleurent, rient, applaudissent, pour nous féliciter… Et que tu me sers dans tes bras, tout contre toi, avant de m'embrasser délicatement à ton habitude, comme si tu avais peur de me briser. Tant d'attentions qui font que je t'aime, et que je veux t'épouser, oui…


End file.
